


crackheads have entered the chat

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crack, Gen, Social Media, chat fic, this is nothing more than propaganda spreading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: i just want twiceteen to be friends SO BAD. PLEATHE. IT'S WHAT WE ALL DESERVE!anyways, this will be a chat fic/social media type fic. lmao.





	1. seungcheol's ass? let's discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> could i have done a twitter au? yeah. but do i have an android, thus not having social dummy, bc i'm too poor to afford an iphone? absolutely! honestly though, there are apps to make fake social media on android but jfkldskls they're no social dummy! also i'm lazy in general and writing it out seems so much faster fjkdls
> 
> also, i made the usernames as self-explanatory/easy to get as possible bc i know the pain of not knowing who the fuck is who in a chat fic. i think the only one that is a bit out there is cheol's but you can easily discover the background of it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW-SvTzaNAk)!

**nabongs:** alright, important discussion

**nabongs:** everyone, ASSEMBLE

**jihoom:** please, no

**jihoom:** i have a family

**nabongs:** ASS-EMBLE

**nabongs:** i fucked it up

**strawberryhannie:** did someone say ass?

**nabongs:** yes

**nabongs:** welcome my fellow ass enthusiast

**strawberryhannie:** always

**whensjune:** hyung’s an ass enthusiast bc he got NEGATIVE ass

**choingchael:** fucking gotti!!

**KWONFIRE:** [AIR HORN NOISES]

**strawberryhannie:** die.

**shihtzu:** do i have to be here?

**nabongs:** yes

**nabongs:** we all have to be here

**momoring:** i’m here!

**the8finity:** i feel like i’m going to regret this but i’m here

**yoojeong:** ^

**minari:** mina’s here in spirit - sana

**sanatozakii:** and i’m actually here!

**jihoom:** this is what death feels like

**jihoom:** this many people shouldn’t be allowed in one group chat

**hyomas:** i ass-ume we’re going to be talking abt ass

**dubu:** unnie pls

**berrybeast:** tzuyu forced us here

**littlegiantdino:** us too

**boo.berry:** ^

**VERN0N:** ^^

**its_jhong95:** FINE I’M HERE

**its_hong95:** ARE YOU HAPPY NAYEON

**nabongs:** yes uwu

**theleafs.seoklee:** my mom thinks i’m dating now since my phone was blowing up while talking to her

**dubu:** lol

**theleafs.seoklee:** is this finally the start of my fake dating au fantasy OwO

**min9yuk:** no

**the8finity:** imagine not having this chat muted

**shihtzu:** wild, honestly

**theleafs.seoklee:** meanies :(

**jeonwonu96:** YOU ALL MADE ME LOSE THE GAME AGAINST MINA

**minari:** fuckin loser - sana (mina told me to send that)

**jeonwonu96:** YOU’RE GETTING SNIPED NEXT ROUND MYOUI

**nabongs:** now that we’re all here!

**nabongs:** seungcheol’s ass?

**nabongs:** let’s discuss.

**choingchael:** imagine carrying a baby for 9 whole months only for it to turn out to be im nayeon.

**yoojeong:** couldn’t be me.

**strawberryhannie:** mood

**nabongs:** fuck off rfdkjsll

**strawberryhannie:** no, but we really need to discuss this tho

**choingchael:** no

**choingchael:** i’m locking my room door

**choingchael:** ur not groping me again

**strawberryhannie:** i learned how to pick locks bitch!

**shihtzu:** i hate this fucking family

**jeonwonu96:** ^

**minari:** ^^

**littlegiantdino:**  ^^^

**boo.berry:** ^^^^

**leejihoom:** ^^^^^

**nabongs:** OKAY WE GET IT

**the8finity:** @shihtzu good post op, rtx100

**min9yuk:** ^

**its_jhong96:** ^^

**dubu:** ^^^

**berrybeast:** ^^^^

**nabongs:** I JUST WANNA KNOW WHY CHEOL’S GOT SO MUCH ASS

**nabongs:** AREN’T YOU ALL CURIOUS

**momoring:** i’m a little curious…

**sanatozakii:** ur jealous that’s what you are

**momoring:** n-no i’m not!! b-baka!! >w<

**hyomas:** you know what

**hyomas:** mina or wonwoo, idc which one of you, just headshot me

**hyomas:** one hit KO

**minari:** you’re learning well jihyo~

**minari:** you’ll be able to join my streams in no time

**jeonwonu96:** you never let me on your streams

**minari:** bc you always plug ur channel instead

**minari:** fake friends get no love

**KWONFIRE:** wait

**KWONFIRE:** we’re talking abt cheol hyung’s ass?

**nabongs:** YES

**strawberryhannie:** YES

**KWONFIRE:** JUICY

**KWONFIRE:** YUM

**littlegiantdino:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**shihtzu:** ^

**its_jhong95:** ^^

**momoring:** ^^^

**sanatozakii:** ^^^^

**hyomas:** ^^^^^

**min9yuk:** ^^^^^^

**minari:** ^^^^^^^

**the8finity:** ^^^^^^^^

**dubu:** ^^^^^^^^^

**berrybeast:** ^^^^^^^^^^

**VERN0N:** ^^^^^^^^^^^

**boo.berry:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^

**choingchael:** i’m gonna….

**choingchael:** gofuckindie

**jeonwonu96:** yes. me as well.

**whensjune:** this chat is a fucking disaster bc of kwon soonyoung

**KWONFIRE:** alexa play lay’s peach

**nabongs:** alexa queue up nicki minaj anaconda

**strawberry:** alexa queue up 21 plays of what’s new pussycat

**dubu:** alexa queue up it’s not unusual

**berrybeast:** dahyun we’re not engaging in this clownery

**dubu:** but i can get down with some spicy memes :(

**whensjune:** alexa queue up 21 more plays of what’s new pussycat

**berrybeast:** fuck off july fjkdlsdkjsl

**whensjune:** *sadly oh woah ohs*

**theleafs.seoklee:** you made him sad chaeng

**VERN0N:** *sad oh woah ohs in solidarity with hyung*

**berrybeast:** i felt bad but then hansol decided to speak

**hyomas:** chaeng that’s not nice

**hyomas:** apologize

**yoojeong:** listen to ur dad, chaengchael

**min9yuk:** wow jihyo’s the dad

**the8finity:** do not engage

**boo.berry:** we live in a society—

**berrybeast:** chaengchael fjdksjls

**dubu:** fjkdljl can i be dahyunathan

**yoojeong:** fjkldjsksl DAHYUNATHAN

**shihtzu:** i wanna be tzu…

**shihtzu:** tzu…..

**minari:** can we get some Fs in chat for tzuyu pls

**dubu:** f

**berrybeast:** f

**yoojeong:** f

**jeonwonu96:** f

**whensjune:** f

**VERN0N:** f

**shihtzu:** I CAN BE TZUCAS

**min9yuk:** and a swift recovery from chou tzucas may have just saved the game!

**its_jhong95:** took a few Fs to get there, but tzucas managed to defeat all odds

**leejihoom:** no other athlete like them!! a real star!!!

**shihtzu:** uwu

**choingchael:** i uwu-ed irl

**strawberryhannie:** that shit

**strawberryhannie:** [BASS BOOSTED] hurted

**momoring:** our baby uwu

**sanatozakii:** uwuwuwuwu

**littlegiantdino:** the maknae favoritism is real and i won’t stand for it any longer

**shihtzu:** then sit down little BITCH

**nabongs:** fjkldjlsjlds

**yoojeong:** fjdfeljdskdls

**berrybeast:** jfkldslskdsl

**dubu:** jfkldjfkljdls

**strawberryhannie:** fjdljlkdskll

**littlegiantdino:** why are all trees so fucking rude

**min9yuk:** i’m not rude :(

**momoring:** you accepting the tree life made me uwu a bit

**min9yuk:** uwu

**sanatozakii:** mingyu-ving tree

**leejihoom:** you tried

**KWONFIRE:** an attempt was made

**jeonwonu96:** seeing soonyoung’s username gave me a heart attack

**KWONFIRE:** rude

**hyomas:** your past sins will not be forgotten

**nabongs:** speaking of sins-

**choingchael:** has anyone tried the bible yet? i thought the bible was lovely?

**its_jhong95:** always reppin my main man J.C.

**strawberryhannie:** *through a megaphone* SO HOW ABOUT THAT ASS THO

**dubu:** you know what

**dubu:** let’s all just accept this as our fate

**dubu:** forever thinking about how cheol oppa is double cheeked up

**berrybeast:** on this monday afternoon

**leejihoom:** the sun is out

**yoojeong:** fjkldjklfjsl JIHOOM

**jihoom:** in the word of a great crackhead: “but i can get down with some spicy memes :(”

**dubu:** so i’d like to thank my parents for birthing me, the both of them together

**sanatozakii:** fjkdjlkjks

**boo.berry:** that actually made me laugh fjdksljdksl

**dubu:** i also like to thank J.C. and the boyz

**its_jhong95:** that’s what’s up!!

**dubu:** and i’d like to thank these loud ass bitches for interrupting my speech

**VERN0N:** lmao rip

**dubu:** anyways, always spread love and your legs

**theleafs.seoklee:** NO

**theleafs.seoklee:** well….

**berrybeast:** i can’t do this anymore fhdljfd

**shihtzu:** lee seokmin supports thot rights!

**strawberryhannie:** you thought of me didn’t you

**theleafs.seoklee:** yeah

**strawberryhannie:** yeah

 

**nabongs** changed the group chat name from [toe suckers united uwu] to [thots rights activists!]

 

**boo.berry:** we’ve gotten to a point in our lives where thots rights activists is a step UP from what we had before

**choingchael:** ur sounding a lil anti thot kwannie

**boo.berry:** anti-jeonghan? yes pls.

**strawberryhannie:** i breathed.

**littlegiantdino:** imagine a world where yoon jeonghan just breathes

**theleafs.seoklee:** i started crying a little

**choingchael:** i felt that shit

**its_jhong95:** i dream about it sometimes

**min9yuk:** where would we be as a society

**boo.berry:** somewhere with rainbows and pots of gold

**strawberryhannie:** EXCUSE ME? 9-1-FUCKING-1

**yoojeong:** we don’t even call 911 pls

**momoring:** i need an american name too now

**sanatozakii:** chaeng stole yours...mochael

**berrybeast:** mochaeng can twin!

**momoring:** mochaeng~

**VERN0N:** we’re doing couple names now?

**VERN0N:** lezgetit

**shihtzu:** you’re way too hype about that fjdskl

**VERN0N:** wanna feel loved at least once

**shihtzu:** o-oh

**sanatozakii:** DID SOMEONE SAY THEY NEEDED LOVE

**sanatozakii:** SPECIFICALLY MY BABY BRO HANSOLLIE

**sanatozakii:** WE CAN SNUGGLE AND WATCH MOVIES RIGHT NOW

**sanatozakii:** COME AT ME BRO

**VERN0N:** aw heck yeah

**VERN0N:** MOVIE NIGHT!!!

**sanatozakii:** MOVIE NIGHT!!!!!

**sanatozakii:** EVERYONE?

**KWONFIRE:** MOVIE NIGHT

**dubu:** MOVIE NIGHT FROM THIS MAKNAE LINE

**nabongs:** NAJEONGHYO IS DOWN FOR MOVIE NIGHT

**strawberryhannie:** JEONGCHEOLSHUA READY FOR SOME SCARY MOVIES

**choingchael:** FUCK OFF

**momoring:** I SECOND THAT

**minari:** I THIRD THAT

**theleafs.seoklee:** I FOURTH THAT

**theleafs.seoklee:** ALSO I’M DOWN FOR MOVIE NIGHT

**the8finity:** damn almost missed movie night

**min9yuk:** we’d never let you miss movie night bro

**thr8finity:** bro…

**jeonwonu96:** july and i will bring snacks

**whensjune:** STOP CALLING ME JULY

**whensjune:** CHAENG THIS IS YOUR FAULT

**berrybeast:** if you all could bring some snacks over, that’d be great

**dubu:** AND DINNER TOO

**yoojeong:** and drinks lmao

**leejihoom:** damn queens, y’all live like this

**shihtzu:** lmaoooooo imagine thinking y’all won’t eat us out of house and home

**leejihoom:** …...fair enough

**KWONFIRE:** if you think about it

**hyomas:** pls stop thinking

**jeonwonu96:** bold of you to assume he’s ever had a thought

**hyomas:** you’re fucking right

**KWONFIRE:** IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT

**KWONFIRE:** TZUYU TECHNICALLY SAID WE’D EAT THEM OUT LMAO

**shihtzu:** who’s willing to be pinned for the murder

**minari:** they’ll never catch us

**choingchael:** that….was so fucking creepy

**choingchael:** thank you

**minari:** you’re welcome

**sanatozakii:** all i ask...is for one dinner

**sanatozakii:** ONE DINNER, KWON SOONYOUNG

**sanatozakii:** without your bullshit

**KWONFIRE:** lol YEET

 

**KWONFIRE** has been removed from the chat


	2. #eliminatejocks2k19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't cha wish ur timeline was hot like this?  
> don't cha wish ur friend group were freaks like them?  
> don't cha.  
> don't cha baby.  
> don't cha.
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're on twitter now lmao the amount of times i reformatted this is crazy (not really).
> 
> uhhhhhhh there's also a singular instagram post by the one and only minghao.
> 
> and as always, usernames should be pretty straightforward & easy to tell who is who lol hopefully the addition of display names doesn't make everything look too cluttered for you all!

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: so yeah, i’m opening up friend applications now. there are 21 spots available. no jocks allowed, you all suck #eliminatejocks2k19 introverts/gamers/big tiddy anime girls/yaoi hands daddies preferred

**display name** @headshotmi_nari: @wifi_jeon jihyo??? big tiddy anime girl???

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @headshotmi_nari i respect jihyo. also she’s a jock, so she fails to meet the requirements

**hyo ( ^ ᴗ ^ )** @lovely_hyo: @wifi_jeon that’s sweet :)

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @lovely_hyo always drinking my respect women juice

 

* * *

 

**#getalifewonwoo2k19** @puppy9yu: can someone tell @wifi_jeon to stop being a fucking nerd for one (1) day of his life? kthnx.

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @puppy9yu i don’t respect furries

**#getalifewonwoo2k19** @puppy9yu: @wifi_jeon I’M NOT A FURRY, THAT WAS JUNHUI’S WEIRDASS SHIT

**OwO** @junsN0W: @puppy9yu @wifi_jeon let me live my best life damn

  
  
  


**if ur not gucci: perish** @channeltzuyu99: lmao not at *** ****** telling people to stop being nerds

**#getalifewonwoo2k19** @puppy9yu: @channeltzuyu99 you bark at random like it’s normal, don’t TALK to me

**if ur not gucci: perish** @channeltzuyu99: @puppy9yu I’M COMMUNICATING WITH MY FRIENDS

  
  
  


**OwO** @junsN0W: @channeltzuyu99 *whispews* join the cuwt >;3c

**if ur not gucci: perish** @channeltzuyu99: @junsN0W who said you could talk to me

**OwO** @junsN0W: @channeltzuyu99 that huwt mwy feewings :’(

 

* * *

 

**CHEOL’S ASS ENTHUSIAST** @wifi_kwon: since we never came to a conclusion during our last discussion, i decided to compile evidence of @scoups_detat’s excessive cake. please review the footage and discuss below.

**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @wifi_kwon hey op do you take constructive criticism?

**CHEOL’S ASS ENTHUSIAST** @wifi_kwon: @scoups_detat no.

**little** **peach** @M0M0R1NG_: @wifi_kwon you know what….maybe you’ve made a few points….

**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @M0M0R1NG_ don’t encourage this

**little peach** @M0M0R1NG_: @scoups_detat a little cake never hurt anyone!

**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @M0M0R1NG_ please dad no

 **cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: this is a sfw environment, please think of the children who are as followed: @thegreatest_dino @channeltzuyu99 @diehyun @chaengeup @cest_la_VERN @imthe_booss

 

* * *

 

 **cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: SOMEONE TELL ALL THE KIDS TO UNBLOCK ME FJKLDSJFLK

**shut up i’m FUNNY** @shuashuashua: @berryhannie they said fuck jeonghan lives & honestly,,,,,it might just be the 2019 wave

**cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: @shuashuashua YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND STFU

  
  
  


**shut up i’m FUNNY** @shuashuashua: oomfies really snapped with that one

**shut up i’m FUNNY** @shuashuashua: THEY FUCKING BLOCKED ME TOO NFJJDSJKLDJSL

**cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: @shuashuashua THAT’S WHAT YOU GET BITCH

 

* * *

 

**if ur not gucci: perish** @channeltzuyu99: another grandpa blocked. it’s a mild day.

**naruhina saves lives** @yugi_OMG: @channeltzuyu99 UNBLOCK US - jeonghan & joshua

**naruhina saves lives** @yugi_OMG: @channeltzuyu99 i think you’re doing amazing sweetie :) - seokmin

  
  
  


**call me mapo tofu** @diehyun: @scoups_detat @imnabongs y’all are on thin ice

**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @diehyun I’M JUST TRYNA GET MY ASS OFF TWT LEAVE ME ALONE

**i’m NOT a grandma** @imnabongs: @diehyun I BREATHED?????

 

* * *

 

**beauty & the beast** @chaengeup: anyways, are we not going to talk about @wifi_jeon’s #eliminatejocks2k19???? also fjkdsldlks WHY DIDN’T I MAKE THE CUT???? I’M THE FARTHEST THING FROM A JOCK?????

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @chaengeup WITH THOSE GUNS??? DON’T TALK TO ME YOU JOCK

 

**michael chanson** @thegreatest_dino: i’ve seen more of cheol hyung’s ass than i’ve ever wanted to see…

****i'm** not a furry like junhui ** @shibasana: @thegreatest_dino sounds like someone watched the full video?

**sana’s a furry like junhui** @whoareyoojeong: @shibasana @thegreatest_dino IT’S BEEN 10 MINUTES JFDKJLSL HE WATCHED THE WHOLE ASS VIDEO

**beauty & the beast ** @chaengeup: @whereareyoojeong LMAO WHOLE “ASS” VIDEO

**sana’s a furry like junhui** @whereareyooeong: @chaengeup HOLY SHIT FDJSKJSFSHJDSK I’M A FUCKING GENIUS FJIKLDSLSL

  
  
  


**pls no more ass i’m begging** @cest_la_VERN: someone ask josh if i can borrow his bible

**naruhina saves lives** @yugi_OMG: @cest_la_VERN if you UNBLOCK ME MAYBE YOU COULD ASK DIRECTLY - joshua

**naruhina saves lives** @yugi_OMG: @cest_la_VERN please unblock them so i can have my pHONE BACK - seokmin

 

* * *

  
  


**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: some jock really tried to talk to me today

**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @wifi_jeon STOP BEING DRAMATIC YOU BITCH YOU LET ME FUCKING DIE

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @scoups_detat it’s what you deserve

  
  
  


**display name** @headshotmi_nari: @wifi_jeon have you got any new friend applications yet

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @headshotmi_nari only from soonyoung, but i threw it away immediately

**CHEOL’S ASS ENTHUSIAST** @wifi_kwon: @wifi_jeon I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THAT APPLICATION

**#getalifewonwoo2k19** @puppy9yu: @wifijeon WE HAVE RECYCLING YOU DUMBASS

  
  
  


**#getalifewonwoo2k19** @puppy9yu: i can’t believe wonwoo fucking blocked me fjdkljsl

**cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: @puppy9yu damn it took this long

 

 **cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: MINGYU FUCKING BLOCKED ME TOO EYE—

 **cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: @berryhannie YALL WE DON’T HAVE ANY OTHER FRIENDS, WE CAN’T KEEP BLOCKING EACH OTHER LIKE DUMBASSES

  
  
  


**currently: suffering**  @leejihoom: just woke up and: everyone is getting blocked, wonwoo is on some weird nerd shit, & cheol’s ass is all over the tl

**hyo ( ^ ᴗ ^ )** @lovely_hyo: @leejihoom not to encourage your hermit lifestyle, but it’s probs best to just,,,,,go back to sleep

****currently:** **suffering**  ** @leejihoom: @lovely_hyo actually, i was thinking about going to watch into the spider verse

**hyo ( ^ ᴗ ^ )** @lovely_hyo: @leejihoom jihoon....you’ve: watched that twice already

****currently: suffering**  ** @leejihoom: @lovely_hyo ye but consider, i could: watch it again. you in?

**hyo ( ^ ᴗ ^ )** lovely_hyo: @leejihoom ur impossible jfkljdl but fine, it’s better than this mess on the tl

  
  
  


**boss shit only** @imthe_booss: oomfs are going out on a date but you didn’t hear it from me

****currently: suffering**  ** @leejihoom: @imthe_booss jobless culture

**boss shit only** @imthe_booss: @leejihoom but aren’t you the one that slept til—you know what,,,,,,,,nvm

 

* * *

**hao_are_xu:** kinda over all the mess on twt

**peachiring_:** THE BEST BOY UWU

**min9yu.k:** NEGATIVITY CANCELLED FOREVER SAYS GODHAO

**chwenotchew** : cute hyung

**ch.tzuyu99:** maybe you’ve made some points

                         — load more comments… —

 

* * *

  
  


**cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: i would like to thank one (1) @haos8finity for ending discrimination against jeonghan’s and not jeonghan’s alike

**shut up im FUNNY** @shuashuashua: @berryhannie wow really

**cake eater** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @berryhannie: @shuashuashua yes really, not jeonghan ^u^

  
  
  


**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @puppy9yu you got lucky this time

**#getalifewonwoo2k19** @puppy9yu i wouldn’t say lucky but go off i guess

  
  
  


**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @haos8finity can you get everyone to stop talking about my ass too

**them8vement** @haos8finity: i wish hyung. you have a great ass tho

**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @haos8finity hhhhhhhhhh thanks hao

  
  


**OwO** @junsN0W: so about hoom’s and hyo’s date?

**i’m NOT a grandma** @imnabongs: their WHAT NOW?

**OwO** @junsN0W: @imnabongs sis where have you been all day jdksldkjsl

**i’M NOT a grandma** @imnabongs: @junsN0W OBVIOUSLY MISSING OUT ON TEA

  
  


**hyo ( ^ ᴗ ^ )** @lovely_hyo: next person to say it was a date is getting chopped in the neck, no hesitation

**michael chanson** @thegreatest_dino: @lovely_hyo AND WHOEVER IT IS WILL SAY THANK YOU TOO

**naruhina saves lives** @yugi_OMG: @thegreatest_dino totodile used water pulse. jigglypuff is now confused.

**CHEOL’S ASS ENTHUSIAST** @wifi_kwon: @yugi_OMG sick pokemon reference

  
  
  


**currently: suffering**  @leejihoom: it wasn’t a date, but how do you NOT want to date someone after they say that they’ll chop anyone in the neck with NO hesitation?

**              **currently: suffering** **  @leejihoom: @lovely_hyo i CAN and WILL wife you up. don’t test me.

  
  


**currently: suffering**  @leejihoom: jihyo chopped me in the neck twice, cancel the wedding guys

**#letmelive2k19** @scoups_detat: @leejihoom pouring one out for you right now. into my mouth. bottom's up!

**#eliminatejocks2k19** @wifi_jeon: @leejihoom F

**display name** @headshotmi_nari: @leejihoom F

  
  


**boss shit only** @imthe_booss: tfw ur otp turns out to not be canon ;(

**hyo ( ^ ᴗ ^ )** @lovely_hyo: @imthe_booss: watch your neck, kwan ( ^ ᴗ ^ )

**boss shit only** @imthe_booss: @lovely_hyo pls chop me three times for good measure dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making fake tweets is a lot more fun than group chats jfdklsjl
> 
> however, i realized at the end that sana didn't really appear a lot jdkslj have to make sure to pay attention to these things next time!


	3. the soft and the delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i gave sanayeon the spotlight they deserve :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it becomes a little difficult to differentiate who's who in this one since everyone's display names end up being a little similar. i might try & reformat how i do tweets, but we'll see.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: alright everyone, buckle up, this is going to be an emotional rollercoaster!

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana anyways, i was lying in bed the other night. it was well into the morning, but i couldn’t sleep. no matter how much i tried, no matter how much i lamented about how tired i was earlier, i couldn’t sleep. it was frustrating.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana and then life really started sinking in for me. i was tired, so tired. school & work have really been taking their toll on me. i have fun, ofc i have fun, but it seemed like the exhaustion piled on in heaps while the moments of fun could only chip away at it bit by little bit.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana at some point i did force myself to get up, though. so i went to the kitchen and got some leftovers. it didn’t hit me until i was eating it where the leftovers came from. and then the movie night twoteen squad had together came flooding back to me.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana that night was so much fun! it felt like the most fun i had recently, and that thought made me start tearing up. and then i started thinking about how much i genuinely love twoteen squad so much, and i started crying into my jjajangmyeon.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana the tears do not add extra flavor, by the way. what’s the point in them being salty if they don’t add any extra saltiness to my food? but i digress…

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana ummm where was i? oh, yeah. little sana who was looking for a bright future in kr. would’ve never expected this to be it, but i’m sure she’d thank you all if she knew how amazing all of you were!! actually...little sana could thank you all right now.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana thank you to all of my very best friends in twoteen squad for existing. every single one of you. even nabongs, hannie, and soonyoungie who keep talking about cheol’s oppa’s ass. i love you all. you make the exhaustion go away tenfold!

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana honestly, i feel like i could do a whole other thread abt how much i love each and every one of you and why!! but i’ll keep the tl from getting too soft for now!! love you guys, forever and ever. let’s keep making memories and become the most iconic squad!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

* * *

 

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: and if i cried because of sana, who’s gonna check me? NOBODY.

**#twoteensquad gpa** @berryhannie: @imnabongs i think we ALL cried because of sana

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @berryhannie uwu you twinned with me uwu

**#twoteensquad gpa** @berryhannie: @imnabongs i felt it was my duty. or else everyone would’ve clowned me and distracted from loving sana.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @imnabongs @berryhannie i love you two old goofballs. your twinning is super cute too!

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: AND IF I CRIED AGAIN, WHO’S GONNA CHECK ME? N-NOBODY. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**#twoteensquad gpa** @berryhannie: M-MOOD ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  
  


**TWOTEEN SHOOTERS** @wifi_kwon: SANA LOVING HOURS: [OPEN]

**sana shooters** @wifi_jeon: @wifi_kwon you amateur. sana loving hours should always be open.

**TWOTEEN SHOOTERS** @wifi_kwon: @wifi_jeon FUCK you’re right, i am a FOOL

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @wifi_kwon @wifi_jeon LOVING SOONWOO HOURS ARE ALWAYS OPEN TOO UWU

**TWOTEEN SHOOTERS** @wifi_kwon: @shibasana YOU HAVE MY WHOLE HEART MY HAMZZI TWIN

**sana shooters** @wifi_jeon: @shibasana no sana, no life

  
  


**sana for president** @diehyun: y’all ever randomly can’t see, be confused as hell, then realize that ur crying? :/

**if you’re not sana: perish** @channeltzuyu99: no. never.

**SANA IS THE ONLY HUMAN EVER** @chaengeup: @diehyun JUST SAY UR CRYING AND GO

  
  


**sana’s sollie ♡** @cest_la_VERN: @shibasana has the most love to give in this world. it’s impossible to feel lonely or unloved with her as your friend, which is why i’m so grateful for her too. thank you for existing and always being that cool big sister i can lean on. love you ♡

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @cest_la_VERN kjfldls MY FAVORITE BABY BRO!!! ILYSM SOLLIE POLLIE OLLIE ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
  


**#twoteensquad michael chanson** @thegreatest_dino: i was having a great day today. felt good, felt confident. then i read @shibasana’s thread. you think you know what confidence and a good day is, but you really don’t. you can only achieve this higher level of living through sana’s love and sana’s love only. #justfaxnoprinter

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: jfkldjsl CHANNIE I’M GLAD YOU HAD A GREAT DAY TODAY ILY

  
  


**sana shooter only** @imthe_booss: i cried in the middle of lecture. was going to have a pop quiz, but i think my prof. mistook my incoherent mess as a friend passing away so we didn’t have the pop quiz. @shibasana i love you, but that’s unrelated to how my class went. pop quiz or not, you WILL receive my heart.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @imthe_booss: i freaking RULE!!!!!!! TELL UR CLASS TO PAY ME KWANNIE

**sana shooter only** @imthe_booss: ur literally the only person ever, ilysm

  
  


**twoteen squad dad** @scoups_detat:  [ me fighting life for making sana exhausted ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJObzVqhlqo)

**sana’s little peach** @M0M0R1NG_: @scoups_detat i’ll join you dad!

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @scoups_detat @M0M0R1NG_ PLEASE FJKLDSJL

  
  


**currently: not suffering bc of sana** @leejihoom: @shibasana has a point tho. our friend group is literally the one thing that definitely makes me happy without fail. as much as i fake complain, i’d really be lost w/o our dumbass squad. love you guys.

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @leejihoom HOOMIE UR THE ABSOLUTE CUTEST JFKDLJKLFD LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK

**currently: not suffering bc of sana** @leejihoom: @shibasana right back @ ya ♡

  
  


**maybe i love my squad** @whereareyoojeong: first sana and then jihoon. we’re all too soft rn. not acting like ourselves….the soft and the delirious.

**twoteen squad puppy** @puppy9yu: @whereareyoojeong 2 soft 2 delirious

**2teen** @haos8finity: @whereareyoojeong the soft and the delirious: osaka drift

**maybe i love my squad** @whereareyoojeong: @whereareyoojeong soft & delirious

**misana** **♡** @headshotmi_nari: @whereareyoojeong soft twoteen

**twoteen squad puppy** @puppy9yu: @whereareyoojeong soft & delirious 22

**2teen** @haos8finity: @whereareyoojeong delirious twoty two (lmao)

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @whereareyoojeong the fate of the delirious (TWOTY TWO I HAVE TO SCREAM)

  
  


**sahyo ♡** **2teen’s mom** @lovely_hyo: @shibasana if you ever start feeling like that again, you know you can always slip into my bed. i’m your cuddle buddy forever remember? love you sana, and every day we spend together i always thank younger you for seeking out a brighter future here in s.kr ♡

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @lovely_hyo: i’m all soft & mushy ;;;; i’m gonna cuddle you to my hearts content every night!! (not saying i feel like that every night, i just really wanna cuddle you uwu)

**sahyo ♡ 2teen’s mom** @lovely_hyo: @shibasana i’m looking forward to it angel    
  


 

* * *

 

**SANA THE LOML #TWOTEENSQUAD** @junsN0W: @shibasana I JUST GOT OUT OF CLASS, I MISSED ALL OF THE SOFTNESS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU TO WHATEVER ALIEN SOCIETY IS OUT FARTHEST AND BACK BABY ;;;;;;;;;

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @junsN0W I MISSED YOU JUNNIE!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO, LET’S GO SEE THOSE ALIENS TOGETHER BC THEY’RE OUT THERE AND WE KNOW IT GOVERNMENT!!!!

**SANA THE LOML #TWOTEENSQUAD** @junsN0W: @shibasana EXACTLY!!! WE’RE ONTO Y’ALL

  
  


**shut up it’s SANA HOURS** @shuashuashua: @shibasana sorry i’m late too :( but you’re literally the sweetest, most loving human in existence and i’m so glad i know you. and i’m glad our friend groups were able to come together and just CLICK like that. we’re literally THE most iconic friend group, PERIODT.

**twoteen squad ilu** **♡** @shibasana: @shuashuashua I’M MUSHY MUSH SHUA ;;;;;;;;;; stop you’re also literally the sweetest :(((( ilysm and you’re right, we ARE iconic!! ♡♡♡♡

 

* * *

 

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: that was a lot of emotions for one day. i’m so sleepy lol. i cried a lot today, but it was all such good crying! i feel a lot lighter now in every sense. the world isn’t ready for minatozaki sana, new and improved!!

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @shibasana also, i hope we can all go back to being crackheads tomorrow. it’s weird seeing half my name, half our dumbass squad name all over the tl lmao

 

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: sana said fuck twoteen lives IMMEDIATELY

**british royalty** @QUEENkatykim: @imnabongs good, y’all look dumb as hell calling urselves fucking twoteen fjkdljksl

**SANA IS THE ONLY HUMAN EVER** @chaengeup: @QUEENkatykim says the one that srsly calls herself british royalty fjkdskljk

**british royalty** @QUEENkatykim: @chaengeup LEAVE ME ALONE, IM A QUEEN

  
  


**twoteen squad dad** @scoups_detat: yerm commenting on nabong’s tweet reminds me that we do indeed have other friends and everything just got a lot more embarrassing

**muel** @oneandonly_muel: no offense, but like,,,,it JUST got embarrassing????

**twoteen squad dad** @scoups_detat: @oneandonly_muel listen,,,,,,2 soft 2 delirious

**muel** @oneand only_muel: @scoups_deat oh my god

**SANA THE LOML #TWOTEEN SQUAD** @junsN0W: @oneandonly_muel lmao i heard that perfectly in my head

  
  


**irl fairy** @eun_hahaha: @shibasana you caused ur squad to turn into a cult. i’ve never seen so much of u on my tl before fjkldksl

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @eun_hahaha but you always see a lot of me irl right~?

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @shibasana i repeat: sana said fuck twoteen lives IMMEDIATELY

  
  


**#twoteensquad gpa** @berryhannie: i’d like to take this time to thank everyone for not unfollowing us on this day

**jren** @choirenkki: trust me, this wouldn’t have been the tipping point

**hyukie** @maxhyuk: there were so many opportunities before lmao like a lot.

**#twoteensquad gpa** @berryhannie: @choirenkki @maxhyuk ALRIGHT THEN, I SEE HOW IT IS

  
  


**loving sana!** @yugi_OMG: i'm so fucking late sana already denounced the softness,,,,,damn

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @yugi_OMG feels bad man (i love you tho and we can be soft at any time! just say the word!)

**loving sana!** @yugi_OMG: @shibasana i’ve taken all the Fs and the Ls (soft is my middle name! love u queen, glad you feel better now uwu)

 

* * *

  
  


**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: wait, before we officially cancel being soft & emo. i just wanna say that twoteen squad also makes me feel a lot better too, but less externally and more internally. like not to be depressing or anything, but i sometimes fucking hate myself lmao.

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @imnabongs only sometimes tho. it’s like in the sims when u have that one trait that makes you self-aware & u get embarrassed but like instead of embarrassed, i get paranoid abt any relationship i have & just shit on myself constantly #justgirlythings

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @imnabongs BUT with 2teensquad u guys just..idk. like if it’s not @berryhannie always in my notifs or @yugi_OMG constantly hyping us all up or @cest_la_VERN just being the chillest dude in existence or @puppy9yu & @haos8finity always using me as their model bc “who else would it be?”

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @imnabongs and ofc, the rest of you guys are amazing & loving as well, i’m just tryna keep this short lol. not even mentioning the girlies bc we literally live together & y’all keep me from losing my mind (or losing myself in my mind, rather) on the daily

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @imnabongs in the end, no offense to our other friends bc i literally love you all so fucking much too, BUT twoteen squad really is where it’s AT. like @shuashuashua said, it’s wild how TWENTY TWO completely diff ppl can just come together and CLICK like we do; no drama, no bullshit.

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @imnabongs ANYWAYS this has been the softest i’ll allow myself to get for another month or so. thanks @shibasana for always being an amazing friend despite your own hardships. you have so much love to give & you never shy away from giving it. i love you so much angel!

**#twoteensquad gma** @imnabongs: @imnabongs and again, thanks to the squad for always being there for me even when i never say i need it. bc istg every time i feel like shit, one of u fuckers just KNOW so i either wear my heart on my sleeve or y’all psychic. so who’s gonna confess their superpowers?

**maybe i love my squad** @whereareyoojeong: @imnabongs IT’S CALLED BEING YOUR FRIENDS AND KNOWING WHEN YOU’RE ON YOUR BULLSHIT BC WE LOVE YOU AND CARE ABOUT YOU

**twoteen squad ilu ♡** @shibasana: @whereareyoujeong @imnabongs SAY IT LOUDER FOR THE GRANDMA IN THE BACK!!!

 

* * *

 

**sanayeon shooters** @wifi_jeon: pls,,,,,@whereareyoojeong @M0M0R1NG_ @lovely_hyo @headshotmi_nari @diehyun @chaengeup @channeltzuyu99 IF Y’ALL GOT ANYTHING SOFT TO SAY, THEN SAY IT WHILE I’M STILL CRYING

**2teen(+2) ♡** @headshotmi_nari: @wifi_jeon you guys all make me feel less alone, and i’m glad i can be myself around all of you. whether that’s being a weird ass or being a hermit. bc you guys just roll with wtvr & always make it a good time. ilu uwu

**misanayeon shooters** @wifi_jeon: @headshotmi_nari s-superb ;;;;;;;

  
  


**2teen’s lil peach** **uwu** @M0M0R1NG_: @wifi_kwon @junsN0W @haos8finity @thegreatest_dino thanks for always giving me confidence with dancing! dancing is my life, and you guys make it so i don’t ever feel like giving it up! <3 10:10 crew for life!

**TWOTEEN SHOOTERS** @wifi_kwon: @M0M0R1NG_ YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LITTLE PEACH

**TWOTEEN THE LOML** @junsN0W: @M0M0R1NG_ I KNOW EXACTLY WHY I’M CRYING IN THE CLUB RIGHT NOW

**2teen** @haos8finity: @M0M0R1NG_ you’re one of my fave dancing partners momo, and as much as you receive encouragements from everyone, you give out 100x more encouragements because you only ever see the good in us. 10:10 crew wouldn’t be the same w/o you, queen.

**#twoteensquad michael chanson** @thegreatest_dino: @M0M0R1NG_ you’re an amazing dancer, momo! it’s only what you deserve! love ya & 10:10 crew is THAT crew!

  
  


**maybe i love my squad** @whereareyoojeong: y’all aren’t getting one sappy tweet from me. i hope y’all know that

**2teen for government control** @diehyun: @whereareyoojeong it’s bc ur too busy crying isn’t it?

**maybe i love my squad** @whereareyoojeong: @diehyun i’m not crying ugly

**2TEEN IS THE ONLY SQUAD EVER** @changeup: @whereareyoojeong lmaooooo bitch WE LIVE TOGETHER. WE. CAN. HEAR. YOU.

  
  


**if you’re not 2teen: perish** @channeltzuyu99: this is a good time to remind the tl that jeongyeon aka @whereareyoojeong bought 2teen friendship necklaces THAT WEREN’T CHEAP. she worked THREE WHOLE JOBS just to do it. no rhyme or reason. just bc she felt like it. let that sink in.

**twoteen squad dad** @scoups_detat: @channeltzuyu99 she did WHAT NOW??????

**maybe i love my squad** @whereareyoojeong: @scoups_detat dad i can explain—

**if you’re not 2teen: perish** @channeltzuyu99: @scoups_detat they were also really exhausting and jeong had a lowkey (highkey) mental breakdown bc of them. just saying.

**2teen’s mom ♡** @lovely_hyo: @channeltzuyu99 EXCUSE ME WHAT????? @whereareyoojeong you told me that it was only two and they were really easy part-time jobs, how the fuck did you hide this from us??????

  
  


**currently: suffering bc of jeong // 2teen** @leejihoom: today has been fucking emotional wtf #twoteensquad check the gc uglies if we keep doing this on the tl we’re literally going to get blocked by everyone we know

**2teen shooters only** @imthe_booss: @leejihoom gonna be an empty ass gc bc none of us are ugly

**loving 2teen!!** @yugi_OMG: @leejihoom lmao but ur right tho we’re FLOODING the tl

 

* * *

 

**leejihoom:** let’s hang out tonight or i’ll cry on all of you >:(

**berrybeast:** that doesn’t faze me!

**leejihoom:** there will be SNOT

**berrybeast:** at least bring snacks then

**leejihoom:** as always

**whensjune:** who cares abt a lil snot when u live w/ kim mingyu

**min9yuk:** that’s mean >:(

**strawberryhannie:** but accurate

**min9yuk:** NEITHER OF YOU EVEN LIVE IN THE SAME DORM AS ME ANYMORE

**jeonwonu96:** then i’ll say it: who cares abt a lil snot when u live w/ kim mingyu

**shihtzu:** this is getting gross. also minggu is not allowed to touch the snacks anymore

**min9yuk:** i see you trying to deflect your hurtful response by calling me minggu and i just have to tell you one thing!

**choingchael:** that it’s working?

**min9yuk:** anyways, you’ll come crying back to me when none of y’all wanna cook

**nabongs:** we’ll just have junnie, master chef & the only chef ever, to cook

**minari:** i can also cook, no problem

**choingchael:** for some reason, that terrifies me

**boo.berry:** cheol being scared of things/ppl that aren’t scary #849393

**its_jhong95:** mina’s a lil scary

**minari:** :D

**hyomas:** mina pls, you laughing quietly while being buried under blankets in the dark is not good for momo’s heart

**momoring:** ;;;;;;;;;

**dubu:** babies. babies everywhere.

**littlegiantdino:** says THE babiest baby

**dubu:** I’M OLDER THAN YOU

**VERN0N:** i love this mess

**yoojeong:** oh no

**sanatozakii:** EVERYONE GETTING OVER HERE QUICK, IT’S GETTING SOFT

**the8finity:** how we feeling abt pizza tonight?

**KWONFIRE:** LET’S HAVE CHICKEN

**KWONFIRE:** BUT ONLY FRIED CHICKEN

**KWONFIRE:** BC YOU KNOW

**theleafs.seoklee:** oh he got back in the chat

**nabongs:** seok going for jugulars w/ the most subtly

**yoojeong:** we already know ur chicken story, kwon. and it still makes no sense.

**KWONFIRE:** :(

**hyomas:** firstly: pizza & chicken sounds great

**hyomas:** secondly: tomorrow’s an off day, so let’s just get drunk & emotional & have a big ass sleepover

**choingchael:** sounds like a fuckin plan

**strawberryhannie:** thank god y’all don’t have neighbors

**berrybeast:** IT’S A FUCKING PARTY!!!!!!!

**jeonwonu96:** looks like insta & snapchat are going to suffer tonight

**minari:** maybe we should delete our twt app for the sake of not waking up hungover & friendless lol

**nabongs:** c’mon what’s a lil drinking party w/o morning regrets?

**nabongs:** if we’re gonna do this then let’s do this baby!!

**boo.berry sent a** [ **video** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESn85RmTU-0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only kind of ~angst~ that'll be in this fic lmao
> 
> we're all good vibes here.  
> just good ole vibes.  
> good times and good vibes.  
> vibes, of the good variety.  
> vibes.  
> good.


	4. BTAGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updating again! this took me a while bc i was debating on whether or not to document their party, but i got lazy & ended up not doing it lmao
> 
> and then i was debating on whether or not i should add proper fake social media aspects since i found a really good app for fake instagram posts/profiles/DMs for android!! so maybe i'll do some fake insta stuff for this fic & link a twt thread
> 
> anyways, here's this mess of a chapter lmao hope you enjoy

**leejihoom:** alright

 **leejihoom:** fergie LIED

 **leejihoom:** a little party killed EVERYBODY

 **dubu:** that was the most obscure music reference—

 **leejihoom:** but you got it tho?

 **dubu:** chaeng

 **berrybeast:** i got u hoom

 **leejihoom:** ofc u do

 **yoojeong:** shorties gotta stick together

 **leejihoom:** SHUT UP

 **choingchael:** allofyoushutup

 **hyomas:** this is an ungodly time to be awake PLEASE

 **leejihoom:** it’s…….5pm

 **nabongs:** imagine a world

 **nobongs:** where THE lee jihoom

 **nabongs:** is confused abt US not being awake by now

 **leejihoom:** it’s what happens when you don’t drink

 **jeonwonu96:** us non-alcohol drinkers were having the time of our lives today

 **shihtzu:** WE WENT TO ANIMAL  CAFES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **shihtzu:** HOOMIE & NONU ARE THE ONLY MEN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **the8finity:** to be fair, shua & i are also solid

 **its_jhong95:** we went to an art museum today :D

 **momoring:** i love all of you with everything i have but

 **momoring:** shut the FUCK up

 **KWONFIRE:** i’m literally fucking dying a hangover death of all deaths but [ same energy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okJ-Vpe2DSE)

**theleafs.seoklee:** i’ve seen more of my insides than i ever wanted to see just now

 **minari:** gross

 **strawberryhannie:** can u non-alcohol drinkers make us something good to eat?

 **whensjune:** i’m already making smth

 **whensjune:** gonna be hella spicy tho

 **choingchael:** ah yes, absolutely murder me spice daddy

 **shihtzu:** this is why i said hoomie & nonu are the only men ever

 **leejihoom:** i just stopped crying abt the first hoomie wtf

 **jeonwonu96:** going extra soft fellas

 **VERN0N:** spice daddy

 **sanatozakii:** ok i give

 **sanatozakii:** what the heck is going on

 **sanatozakii:** and WHY the heck is it going on

 **littlegiantdino:** i second that, wtf is spice daddy

 **choingchael:** junhui

 **whensjune:** pls dont call me spice daddy anymore

 **min9yuk:** i’m awake but at what cost

 **hyomas:** the cost of my lungs

 **min9yuk:** no wonder i had a pleasant sleep

 **jeonwonu96:** mina don’t

 **hyomas:** mina don’t

 **nabongs:** mina do what’s in ur destiny

 **minari:** big

 **minari:** tiddy

 **minari:** anime

 **minari:** girl

 **minari:** strikes

 **minari:** again

 **yoojeong:** exactly how i raised you

 **dubu:** mina only did that so she’s good for replying for a while

 **minari** [ sent a photo ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7b60f4cae8b52bc0fe6072336c245967/tumblr_p9nu75rt8B1sdv23jo4_400.gif)

**KWONFIRE:** mingyu is also a big tiddy anime girl

 **choingchael:** why is everything you say so cursed

 **nabongs** [sent a photo](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/398/805/2d2.jpg)

 **strawberryhannie** [sent a photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DxVMBHFX0AAXiqn.jpg)

 **KWONFIRE:** so is cheol & hoom & momo

 **momoring:** i’m an anime!

 **its_jhong95:** we stan a queen that ignores soon’s bullshit

 **momoring:** it’s how you survive in this soonseless world

 **min9yuk:** iconic

 **sanatozakii:** MINGYUVING TREE WAS ICONIC TOO YOU MEANIES

 **VERN0N:** lol cute

 **the8finity:** if sana says it was iconic then it’s iconic

 **minari:** so anyways, we have a big tiddy anime girl squad

 **minari:** hyomas, cheol, hoom, and momoring

 **nabongs:** OBJECTION!!!

 **nabongs:** i think my tits should also be included!

 **nabongs:** they’re great and ready to be slept on at any time!

 **strawberryhannie:** EXCEPT NOW

 **nabongs:** RIGHT! EXCEPT NOW!

 **minari:** and what does the council have to say about this?

 **KWONFIRE:** i think im nabongs tits are eligible to be reviewed

 **choingchael:** what is happening rn

 **choingchael:** this shouldn’t be a casual conversation

 **choingchael:** we’re getting too comfortable with each other

 **whensjune:** i think we should ALL be big tiddy anime girls

 **leejihoom:** that’s what small tiddy anime girls would say

 **dubu:** SMALL TITS DESERVE RIGHTS

 **berrybeast:** SMALL ANIME TIDDY GIRLS UNITE

 **theleafs.seoklee:** you know, i think i also would like to submit an application review to the big tiddy anime girl squad council

 **jeonwonu96:** this is getting out of hand

 **minari:** rock lee seokmin, your application has been submitted successfully. our councilman will respond within 10 to 10 hoshi days

 **KWONFIRE:** what a fine future to the BTAGS we have ahead of us!

 

* * *

 

 **spare friends? spare friends pls?** @lovely_hyo: can i PLEASE get some new friends?

 **MIXTAPE #?** @B0MBCHAN97: @lovely_hyo is it that anime girl thing again?

 **spare friends? spare friends pls?** @lovely_hyo: @B0MBCHAN97 …..

 **MIXTAPE #?** @B0MBCHAN97: @lovely_hyo lmao rip

  


**tell the BTAGS my tits are gr8** @imnabongs: can’t believe mina really passed up the opportunity to praise my tits. she KNOWS how great they are

 **yeah i’m gay, keep scrolling** @headshotmi_nari: @imnabongs might need a reminder. video games melt brains or smth like that

 **tell the BTAGS my tits are gr8** @imnabongs: @headshotmi_nari you made that ur dn like ANYONE on this rapidly dying earth ever thought otherwise

  


**rip gamer bf & gf dreams** @wifi_jeon: thought i could bag me a gamer gf. turns out she’s not bae,,,,,just fam

 **yeah i’m gay, keep scrolling** @headshotmi_nari: @wifi_jeon you were saying? @imnabongs

 **tell the BTAGS my tits are gr8** @imnabongs: @headshotmi_nari AS IF HE’S BEING SERIOUS MINA FJDKLJDLSL

 **rip gamer bf & gf dreams** @wifi_jeon: @imnabongs @headshotmi_nari LIKE I WOULD EVER GENUINELY ASSUME MINA LIKED MEN  FJDKLKLSJKLS

  


**BTAGS councilman** @wifi_kwon: if myoui mina has ever look you in the eye the whole time you’re talking then she’s just not that into you bro. like at all.

 **yeah i’m gay, keep scrolling** @headshotmi_nari: @wifi_kwon PLEASE SHUT UP JFDSKLS

 **BTAGS councilman** @wifi_kwon: @headshotmi_nari BUT AM I WRONG YOU TITTY TERROR

 **yeah i’m gay, keep scrolling** @headshotmi_nari: @wifi_kwon TITTY TERROR PLEASE FJKDLS I WISH I COULD BREATHE

 

* * *

  


**i CAN and WILL yeet you!** @berryhannie: now that the BTAGS has been established, it made me realize some things...some things i wanted to keep deep down inside of me. but i think it’s time for me to stop being afraid and come out!

 **i CAN and WILL yeet you!** @berryhannie: @berryhannie i am an ass AND titty person!

 **titty terror mina** @whoareyoojeong: @berryhannie AMEN TO THAT

 **i CAN and WILL yeet you!** @berryhannie: @whoareyoojeong jeong-siblings! ugh our MINDS

 

* * *

 

 **xxx** @scoups_detat: oof feeling real drained...

  


**all tiddies deserve rights!** @shibasana: hey cheollie! wanna join me and sollie pollie ollie? we’re chillin in the dark listening to some lo-fi & playing animal crossing?

 **xxx** @scoups_detat: sounds like a dream tbh

 **xxx** @scoups_detat: i’ll be there in a sec

 

* * *

  


**xxx** @scoups_detat: why are sana & hansol literally the cutest duo to ever exist? who let this happen?

 **lil** **peach** @M0M0R1NG_: @scoups_detat god did

 **xxx** @scoups_detat: @M0M0R1NG_ @shuashuashua’s mans fuckin snapped

  


**solana shooters** @imthe_booss: whoop got a new ship from oomf. we going solana y’all!

 **solana is cute** @cest_la_VERN: @imthe_booss ur still jobless ic BUT solana is cute af

 **solana is better than HYOOM** @shibasana: @imthe_booss: who wins? solana or hyoom?

 **solana shooters** @imthe_booss: @shibasana hyoom? idk her

  


**hyoom is cute y’all just mean** @lovely_hyo: i can’t believe i’m getting roped into this but HYOOM IS CUTE

 **2ji > hyoom** @leejihoom: @lovely_hyo why be hyoom when 2ji is cuter

 **hyoom is cute y’all just mean** @lovely_hyo: @leejihoom fuck ur right

 **2ji is cute y’all just mean** @lovely_hyo: @lovely_hyo  i retract my statement from before to make some much needed changes: 2JI IS CUTE

  


**solana is cuter, sorry y’all** @diehyun: can’t believe seungkwan’s joblessness paid off finally but anyways, nothing beats solana & that’s just tea

 **2ji nation** @channeltzuyu99: @diehyun ok but consider: 2ji

 **solana is cuter, sorry y’all** @diehyun: @channeltzuyu99 no

  


**me, an intellectual: mingmo** @chaengeup y’all really out here acting like a whole mingmo doesn’t exist and it’s sad. to 8finity and peach-yond! the8 and the little peach!

 **the8 and the little peach** @haos8finity: @chaengeup i wasn’t sold at first, but you got me at the end

 **to 8finity & peach-yond** @M0M0R1NG_: @chaengeup @haos8finity i was sold from the beginning!

  


**dancin chanson** @thegreatest_dino: what goes on? why is everyone pairing themselves up?

 **solana founder** @scoups_detat: @thegreatest_dino bc i said sana & hansol were cute together, then kwan was jobless again, and then jihyo got jealous and as it always happens, we have no self control

 **dancin chanson** @thegreatest_dino: @scoups_detat we’re rly gonna get blocked by everyone we know huh

 

* * *

 

 

 **hyomas:** YOU GUYS ARE MEME

 **yoojeong:**  MEME

 **KWONFIRE:** MEME

 **nabongs:** MEME

 **boo.berry:** MEME

 **dubu:** MEME

 **berrybeast:** MEME

 **whensjune:** MEME

 **hyomas:** MEAN

 **hyomas:** gdi

 **leejihoom:** you guys ARE meme >:(

 **leejihoom:** 2ji is the original couple!! you can’t just sweep us aside like that!!

 **sanatozakii:** jealousy is a disease binch

 **VERN0N:** get well soon xo

 **boo.berry:** anyways, solana outsells anyday

 **choingchael:** you guys need to see them play animal crossing while listening to lo-fi

 **choingchael:** hansol hyping up sana while she freestyle raps regardless of the quality

 **choingchael:** sana hyping up hansol while he sings no matter how badly

 **choingchael:** the absolute love & support that radiates from these two is astronomical

 **choingchael:** who needs therapy when you have solana in your life

 **leejihoom:** this is starting to feel a little cult-y

 **hyomas:** we would never incite such cult-y practices

 **theleafs.seoklee:** it’s like this

 **theleafs.seoklee:** hoom & hyo: naruto & sasuke. good at first, but too chaotic to function. also ugly.

 **theleafs.seoklee:** sana & hansol: naruto & hinata. everything that is soft and good in this world. iconic and beautiful.

 **its_jhong95:** your naruhina propaganda never stops does it

 **theleafs.seoklee:** NO, THE GOOD GOSPEL NEEDS TO BE SHARED

 **its_jhong95:** JUST SAY YOU HATE ME THEN

 **KWONFIRE:**  narusasu is trash and we all know it. ship literally any other naruto-centric pairing for clearer skin

 **KWONFIRE:** but anyways i’ll give hyoom some credit, they’re more like shikatema

 **leejihoom:** 2ji

 **hyomas:** wait seokmin just called us ugly wtf

 **theleafs.seoklee:** fuck ur right, I’M A FOOL

 **theleafs.seoklee:** also sorry 2ji ilu guys

 **berrybeast:** ARE WE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT MINGMO??????

 **dubu:** no

 **dubu:** no offense hao & momo

 **momoring:** full offense :(

 **the8finity:** you made her sad :((

 **dubu:** oh god

 **berrybeast:** SOFT

 **nabongs:** solana’s got soft competition

 **sanatozakii:** it be your own soulmates

 **momoring:** sorry it had to be like this sana

 **boo.berry:** the DRAMA, it’s absolutely riveting

 **strawberryhannie:** we have quite a few pairs in this group that work really well together unexpectedly

 **strawberryhannie:** nabongs & minggu are another one

 **min9yuk:** uwu

 **nabongs:**  minggu's fun!!! our puppy & bunny energies align perfectly

 **strawberryhannie:** chaeng also gets along well with jihoom

 **berrybeast:** i’m coming for your man jihyo

 **hyomas:** take him, i’m over it

 **leejihoom:** wow okay

 **boo.berry:** wait ik i’m a solana shooter now but my original OTP :’(((

 **boo.berry:**  nvm i just remembered this is the second time ur sinking, carry on

 **hyomas:** i’m going back to cheol as the mom to his dad

 **choingchael:** y’all still in cuffing season while i’m already WIFED UP

 **yoojeong:** wait that’s also my wife

 **strawberryhannie:** cheol was my husband but we got divorced

 **choingchael:** SINCE WHEN????

 **theleafs.seoklee:** YEAH SINCE WHEN?????

 **KWONFIRE:** this family is a fucking NIGHTMARE

 **min9yuk:** W-WHO DO I SPEND WEEKENDS WITH?????

 **minari:** tragic

 **jeonwonu96:** i’m living with cheol! fuck jeonghan lives!

 **strawberryhannie:** ok rude, i’m still your dad

 **jeonwonu96:** you’re no father of mine

 **choingchael:** that’s my son

 **strawberryhannie:** YOU ONLY LIKE HIM BC HE PLAYS GAMES WITH YOU IN UNHEALTHY AMOUNTS

 **jeonwonu96:** AND WHAT ABOUT IT

 **littlegiantdino:** literally what the fuck is happening right now

 **its_jhong95:** our family is 2 seconds away from a dr. phil episode

 **littlegiantdino:** idk what that is but go off i guess

 **littlegiantdino:** i’m staying with jihyo

 **choingchael:** fair enough

 **strawberryhannie:** oh yeah stay with your father’s MISTRESS

 **hyomas:** wait why am i being dragged all of a sudden

 **nabongs:** jihyo i can’t believe you

 **yoojeong:** the plot thicc-ens

 **shihtzu:** jihyo is a SAINT and you WILL respect her!

 **sanatozakii:** SHOOTERS FOR JIHYO ASSEMBLE

 **minari:** yoon jeonghan, prepare to perish

 **strawberryhannie:** ur right, i got carried away

 **strawberryhannie:** its unrealistic that i wouldn’t have been in on the action if jihyo was the mistress

 **hyomas:** FUCK OFF

 **choingchael:** i feel like [ this vine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPoIl0gNaEY) is our group’s energy

 **VERN0N:** i just tripped you guys

 **whensjune:** i saw it happen

 **KWONFIRE:** was it funny?

 **whensjune:** a little bit

 **VERN0N:** anyways, why are our parents divorced suddenly

 **theleafs.seoklee:** they’re not

 **min9yuk:** it was all fake drama for the lulz

 **strawberryhannie:** we live in two separate dorms now; the divorce is finalized

 **KWONFIRE:** CUTTING THE FAMILY DOWN INTO TWO MANAGEABLE PARTS IS SMART PARENTING HAHAHAHAHA

 **dubu:** your dads are divorced kids! face reality!

 **the8finity:** shhhh reality is a construct

 **the8finity:** we live in a simulation

 **momoring:** your divorce broke minghao

 **choingchael:** at least i get the cool kids

 **boo.berry:** fuck you

 **whensjune:** I MADE YOUR HANGOVER SOUP

 **the8finity:** i’m literally the coolest person in our group but OKAY

 **VERN0N:** well that’s not nice

 **KWONFIRE:** ur not wrong

 **theleafs.seoklee:** wow cheol called me cool, guess jeonghan’s not my fave dad anymore

 **strawberryhannie:** wtf seokmin

 **leejihoom:** hehe suck it losers

 **its_jhong95:** you know, i really shouldn’t be considered one of the kids

 **jeonwonu96:** bc ur jeonghan’s secret lover that he had an affair with

 **strawberryhannie:** *gasps* how’d you find out!?

 **its_jhong95:** pause. rewind. delete. and shut the FUCK up.

 **choingchael:** lmao

 **berrybeast:** anyways, we have 2 dads (now seperated) and 2 moms where one is supposedly with one of the separated dads as well

 **yoojeong:** cheol you can join us in unholy matrimony

 **choingchael:**  fucking NICE

 **hyomas:** imagine trying to juggle a whole yoo jeongyeon & choi seungcheol at once

 **hyomas:** i want a divorce from you both

 **yoojeong:** NOPE

 **choingchael:** hyo pls i’m a broken man

 **strawberryhannie:** wait :( now i want my man back :(

 **littlegiantdino:** classic jeonghan

 **nabongs:** lmao get roasted

 **min9yuk:** this family really is a fucking mess

 **sanatozakii:** we should have a quadruple wedding ceremony!

 **choingchael:** no more drinking

 **boo.berry:** we spent literally all day together & now we’re hanging out again jkdls

 **shihtzu:** y’all were sleeping for most of the day so it doesn’t really count

 **VERN0N:** let’s bring video games this time

 **minari:** speaking my language

 **boo.berry:** we can have solana & mingmo fight to the death over which is softer

 **sanatozakii:** if by fight to the death you mean have friendly competitions, then sure!

 **whensjune:** literally who are you trying to fool sana

 **whensjune:** next to cheolhyo & wonmina, you are the MOST competitive one out of all of us

 **sanatozakii:** ur right, we will fight to the death and solana will WIN

 **momoring:** lol bet

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, i was also debating whether or not to add ships to this fic, but i decided not to add any seriously bc i feel like it'll take away from the cute OT22 wholesomeness a bit. so all of the joked about ships in here are just that: jokes.
> 
> although (i'm not sure how many people are actively reading this) if anyone wants ships (other than mintzu, no offense but i really refuse to acknowledge this ship lmao), i'd be down to play around with them!


	5. jihyo's a heartbreaker, we been knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been too long but i've seriously just been....depressed? unmotivated? mix of both? lol (but a sad lol)
> 
> anyways, i'm actually really happy to be updating jdksl especially since i've made these [instagram profiles](https://twitter.com/treasuregyu/status/1087923830683824130) ages ago and have been wanting to share them!!

**choingchael:** I’M BEING CHEATED ON

**choingchael:** AGAIN

 

**strawberryhannie:** i didn’t cheat on you, stop being dramatic

 

**choingchael:** emotional cheating still counts!

**choingchael:** but this isn’t about you

 

**hyomas:** is this about me then?

 

**choingchael:** well well well

**choingchael:** welcome home CHEATER

 

**strawberryhannie:** what did you do lmao

 

**min9yuk:** we went shopping together

**min9yuk:** it was fun! :D

 

**boo.berry:** imagine a world where all men AREN’T whipped for jihyo

 

**min9yuk:** i mean true but we literally just went shopping

 

**hyomas:** when will my suffering end

 

**leejihoom:** i ask myself that question every day

 

**yoojeong:** i was trying to study but this seems like much more fun omfg

**yoojeong:** who’s your next target jihyo?

**yoojeong:** i mean, you’ve bagged jihoon, seungcheol, mingyu, and seungkwan

 

**nabongs:** go for hannie! you two literally don’t know each other!

 

**strawberryhannie:** RUDE

**strawberryhannie:** i’ve already established how whipped i am for jihyo

 

**hyomas:** speaking of jeonghan

**hyomas:** chaeng made more mystery treats from her strawberries she’s been growing

**hyomas:** wanna come over and get some han?

 

**strawberryhannie:** marry me

**strawberryhannie:** wait what does mystery treats mean?

 

**hyomas:** nothing bad :)

 

**strawberryhannie:** fair enough

 

**berrybeast:** don’t call them mystery treats!!!!!

 

**dubu:** they literally look like a mess but ok

 

**berrybeast:** you all eat them tho???

 

**yoojeong:** thinking about who jihyo could charm next and i don’t think any of the guys are left???

 

**nabongs:** god works hard but jihyo works harder

 

**momoring:** i don’t think jyo and shua know each other

 

**sanatozakii:** that saying is so funny jfkdlld

 

**its_jhong95:** lies! i’ve been teaching jihyo guitar!

 

**hyomas:** that’s true

 

**dubu:** jihyo and junnie?

 

**whensjune:** we went to a cat café recently :D

 

**shihtzu:** jihyo and hao?

 

**hyomas:** we take a photography class together

 

**the8finity:** also 97 line are tight as fuck

 

**theleafs.seoklee:** heck yeah! 97 line!

 

**min9yuk:** 97s~

 

**minari:** the better squad within the squad

 

**nabongs:** the lesser squad aside #95lineRULES

**nabongs:** alright, so that leaves: wonwoo, hansol, and chan

 

**jeonwonu96:** bold of you to assume i WOULDN’T die for jihyo

 

**KWONFIRE:** DO I NOT EXIST????

 

**choingchael:** we try to forget

 

**KWONFIRE:** RUDE >:(

 

**yoojeong:** didn’t ppl use to think soons & hyo were dating tho lmao

 

**jihoom:** lemme move my bangs

 

**strawberryhannie:** SINCE WHEN?????

 

**boo.berry:** i’m SHAKING in my boots rn

 

**VERN0N:** lol i remember that, shit was wild

 

**littlegiantdino:** it was hilarious

 

**jeonwonu96:** as an up and coming youtuber, my time has finally COME 

**jeonwonu96:** STORY TIME: I FAKE DATED MY BFF????

 

**dubu:** lmaooooo

 

**berrybeast:** kdjskllkds NONU PLS

 

**KWONFIRE:** let’s not tell the story

 

**strawberryhannie:** now we HAVE to tell the story

 

**nabongs:** jihyogglypuff, use [ GOSSIP ]!

 

**hyomas:** soonyoung ended up staying at dance practice too late & since i was nearby, i decided to grab us dinner and stay with him. we ended up getting locked in the building and when we were released, the security lectured us about safe sex and appropriate behavior. AND THEN soonyoung was too scared to go back home by himself so i had to hold his hand the entire way. next thing we know, there’s rumors going around that we were dating and that we fucked and almost got caught.

 

**sanatozakii** [ sent an image ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D0xjS27XQAAEv_R?format=jpg&name=360x360)

**momoring** [sent an image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D0xjS27XQAAEv_R?format=jpg&name=360x360)

 

**sanatozakii:** omg twins

**momoring:** kfkds twins

 

**sanatozakii:** omg

**momoring:** omg

 

**choingchael:** outsold the shuhan twins

 

**strawberryhannie:** jealousy is a disease bitch

 

**its_jhong95:** hope you die soon gramps xo

 

**nabongs:** not gr8 for the 95 line brand but this is fine.

 

**jihoom:** so like,,,,,,,those rumors tho,,,,,,,

 

**min9yuk:** oh yeah, on one hand it’s funny but on the other….

**min9yuk:** i hope it wasn’t bad :(

 

**hyomas:** it was fine

 

**KWONFIRE:** it wasn’t :((

**KWONFIRE:** so many guys i didn’t even know always tried coming to me to talk about the details that didn’t even exist

 

**littlegiantdino:** the amount of fights hyung almost got in oof

 

**whensjune:** oooooohhhhhh so that’s what all of that was about?

 

**the8finity:** oh boi this got heavy real quick

 

**hyomas:** if it makes you guys feel better, i thought it was all fun!

**hyomas:** saved me from having to give out lots of rejections lol

 

**berrybeast:** queen of bagging men left and right

 

**dubu:** queen of breaking their hearts

 

**shihtzu:** queen of breaking their noses too

 

**hyomas:** now why’d you go and say that

 

**jeonwonu96:** queen of the jocks breaking men’s noses? i stan forever.

 

**boo.berry:** did me & wonwoo just freaky friday & not even know it or???

 

**theleafs.seoklee:** that would be the weirdest freaky friday ever

**theleafs.seoklee:** quite honestly, very uncomfortable

**theleafs.seoklee:** i would love to see it

 

**KWONFIRE:** despite all of the bullshit that came with it, i miss fake dating jihyo :(

 

**hyomas:** you are a very cute boyfriend

 

**min9yuk:** am i being cheated on rn?

 

**choingchael:** SHE’S A HEARTBREAKER

 

**yoojeong:** aaaaaaand we’re back folks!

 

**hyomas:** at this rate, i’m going to have to go on one big trip with all of you to keep you satisfied

 

**momoring:** jihyo ditching us for her 9000 boyfs

 

**minari:** to be fair, they’re our bfs too

 

**nabongs:** mina, you’re a lesbian

 

**minari:** they’re my platonic boyfriends

 

**nabongs:** eye—

 

**sanatozakii:** look at me now! my friends all said i’d never get a boyfriend, and now i have 13!

 

**yoojeong:** your friends thought you were a lesbian

 

**strawberryhannie:** our group is mlm & wlw solidarity personified

**strawberryhannie:** we really are progression at it’s finest

 

**jihoom** [ sent an image ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D1Ak4evXQAApj7C.png:large)

 

**minari:** jfkldjsl PLEASE DID YOU MAKE THAT????

 

**jihoom:** it’s my duty

 

**berrybeast:** jihoom said only lesbians have rights!

 

**minari:** hoom, you can be an honorary lesbian

 

**jihoom:** fuck yeah

 

**choingchael:** i’m jealous

 

**min9yuk:** me too

 

**minari:** only one admission into the program per year

**minari:** sorry fellas, maybe next year

 

**the8finity:** the most mina has ever talked in this gc and it’s bc we’re talking about lezgetits

**the8finity:** *lesbians

 

**KWONFIRE:** LEZGETITS

 

**VERN0N:** LEZGETITS

 

**momoring:** where are my home of sectionals at!

 

**whensjune:** i’m literally going to cry

 

**hyomas:** this all is truly a mess omg

  
  


* * *

 

**soondubu:** hey, not to kill the mood (again)

**soondubu:** but are you okay?

 

**jyojyo siwa:** honestly? yeah

 

**soondubu:** really?

 

**jyojyo siwa:** really lol

**jyojyo siwa:** it’s hard to think about all the bad shit with the friends we have

**jyojyo siwa:** besides, i’ve been talking with the girls about it behind the scenes

**jyojyo siwa:** you know how they get when gossip is involved, it was hard to ignore their pressing. but i’m glad i didn’t...felt good to talk about it wholeheartedly after so long

 

**soondubu:** i’m sorry...

 

**jyojyo siwa:** you’ve done the farthest thing from hurting me, soon, you know that. if anything, you made it all the more bearable.

**jyojyo siwa:** and don’t forget you were going through it just as bad

**jyojyo siwa:** all those people thinking you were some kind of creep, ready to drag you through the mud over nothing

**jyojyo siwa:** it still pisses me off

 

**soondubu:** that’s nothing compared to what you went through tho

 

**jyojyo siwa:** you say that, but there’s a lot that could happen from rumors….

**jyojyo siwa:** things that could’ve ruined your life

**jyojyo siwa:** not to be dramatic and assume the worst, but still...

 

**soondubu:** well, we’re both past it all

**soondubu:** and have come out stronger than ever

**soondubu:** i guess that’s what’s most important

 

**jyojyo siwa:** of course <3

**jyojyo siwa:** and it’s all bc of our dumbass squad

 

**soondubu:** lmao yeah, we're all so lucky to have each other

* * *

  
  


**momoring:** do you guys think we rekindled an old flame between soonhyo

 

**jihoom:** pls no i’m still trying to win her back

 

**choingchael:** that’s my WIFE

 

**min9yuk:** get in line gramps

 

**strawberryhannie:** if cheol is the official gramps now, does that mean i’m free from oppression

 

**its_jhong95:** you wish grandpa lmao

 

**strawberryhannie:** fuck off hong

 

**the8finity:** 95 line is in shambles, nayeon 

 

**nabongs** [ sent an image ](https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/BhF_IqIFcuzdRhHLiC8panve7PU=/33x0:574x304/1600x900/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/50310263/658.0.0.png)

 

**hyomas:** rather than discussing my expertise in managing my close friendships, can we talk about nayeon & jihoon

 

**boo.berry:** ooh tea?

 

**jeonwonu96:** ooh-long tea?

 

**boo.berry:** you’ve done it. you’ve ruined my farm. now how will my family survive through the winter?

 

**KWONFIRE:** nayeon frequently takes hoom out on dates

 

**boo.berry:** DATES????

 

**nabongs:** AND WHAT ABOUT IT

**nabongs:** i have to feed my gremlin at SOME point

 

**jihoom:** a whole gremlin. ok.

 

**nabongs:** ur my fave gremlin, hoom :(

 

**jihoom:** yeah i kno

 

**sanatozakii:** SOFT

 

**littlegiantdino:** the only people that can tame the beast: jeonghan and nayeon. incredible.

 

**berrybeast:** CALLED HIM A WHOLE BEAST FJKDLJKL

 

**shihtzu:** chan has NO fear

 

**dubu:** he literally smacked jeonghan in the head with little to no restraint that one time

 

**strawberryhannie:** that shit? HURTED you littlegiantBITCH

 

**littlegiantdino:** and i’d do it again!!

 

**VERN0N:** vive la résistance — lee chan

 

**yoojeong:** alternatively: FUCK JEONGHAN LIVES — lee chan

 

**whensjune:** lee chan the jeonghan anti

 

**strawberryhannie:** where did it all go wrong

 

**theleafs.seoklee:** “channie, whose baby are you?” x20043934093

 

**strawberryhannie:** is it a crime to engage with my child that i birthed and raised???

 

**littlegiantdino:** make that make sense

 

**strawberryhannie:** you came out of my ass, which i why i don’t have any CAKE

**strawberryhannie:** i sacrificed it all for you channie

 

**VERN0N:** like if you cried

 

**sanatozakii:** how many likes can we get for our troops?

 

**shihtzu:** lmao

 

**choingchael:** i think i’m done for today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean for that whole dating thing to get so heavy fdjksl i told myself not to get too serious with this fic like i always lowkey hated when a chatfic was supposed to be lighthearted but then it progressed into angst YET HERE I AM
> 
> anyways, i didn't want to linger on it too long, but i also didn't want to just,,,,,breeze by it like it was nothing so i added in a little convo w/ hyo & soon. i know i didn't mention it, but they'd all definitely talk to each other about the matter more, especially now that they're closer than whenever the incident happened jkvlkdl
> 
> anyways, i promise that will be the last of the angst (well....i hope lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> it's hard work not being funny
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
